


Listen and Repeat

by bbymino



Category: K-pop, Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Poem, Bathtubs, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbymino/pseuds/bbymino
Summary: Jinwoo can feel it happening as Seunghoon pulls away from his lips, eyes sliding open then and relaxing back into his corner of the tub. Seunghoon is pulling Jinwoo closer, hands on his wrists as he guides Jinwoo where he wants him.Jinwoo doesn’t want that, not this time. He wants to be in charge, not the passenger of a ship that can barely control itself.[ Jinwoo loves Seunghoon, but he's tired of letting him take what he wants ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moved from my other ao3 account to here, because I want all my writing in one place.

_**ii.** _

_Pray for him while you wash his feet._

_Keep his wrists tight in your hands._

_Bite in his veins._

_Listen to his prayers and repeat them._

 

Jinwoo sits across from Seunghoon in the bath. The water is lukewarm as it raises goosebumps on his skin. He traces patterns in Seunghoon’s thighs with his thumbs. Keeping his eyes on his work, Seunghoon watches Jinwoo’s wrinkled fingers leave trails of water where they’ve been.

Seunghoon’s eyes burn into the top of Jinwoo’s head. The smaller boy can feel it.

Jinwoo can also feel Seunghoon shivering as he plays with the skin under his hands. Jinwoo looks up from underneath his eyelashes. Seunghoon is staring, and the smoke curls around his wrist as he grips the damp paper between a thumb and forefinger. Jinwoo wrinkles his nose at the strong smell of the cigarette, thinking of ways to distract his lover from it. Jinwoo wants Seunghoon with him, fully present. As the younger takes another drag Jinwoo presses his fingers more insistently into his leg, higher up than before.

Seunghoon exhales carefully, pulling his leg from Jinwoo’s grip and dropping the cigarette in an ashtray beside the tub. Jinwoo drops his eyes back to Seunghoon’s chest as the taller pulls both legs underneath him and leans forward, bringing his right hand up to cup the shorter’s neck. Jinwoo looks up and Seunghoon’s pupils are dilated, warm puffs of air ghosting his cheek as he smiles softly. Neither of them say anything, but Jinwoo allows himself to be pulled closer until his nose brushes Seunghoon’s, who’s left hand grips the edge of the tub as Jinwoo leans back, bringing the other boy with him.

Seunghoon’s leaning over Jinwoo now, enclosing him into his side of the bath and making sure he can’t escape. Not that he’d want to.

Both of Jinwoo’s hands lift out of the water to wrap around Seunghoon’s neck, lacing his fingers behind the other’s head and playing with the wet strands of brown. Jinwoo can’t look away from the eyes of the boy leaning over him. Bloodshot as they were from smoking, they still look honest and vulnerable. Jinwoo’s view is interrupted as Seunghoon shuts his eyes and closes the final distance.

He kisses Jinwoo softly at first, just a soft press of lips to lips. He’s settled onto his thighs now, between Jinwoo’s legs and now that he’s comfortable he presses at doe-eyed boy's mouth more insistently. As his kisses become more forceful so do Jinwoo’s, and now all the latter can feel is heat despite the bathwater gone cold. Jinwoo’s hands move from their resting place at Seunghoon’s neck to grip at his shoulders, his wide eyes finally slipping shut.

They stay like that until Seunghoon is pressing kisses down Jinwoo’s neck and Jinwoo can’t wait longer, and pushes him away. Seunghoon is not surprised, he always seems to know exactly what the other do before he does it. Jinwoo has always been too easy to read for him.

The blonde can feel it playing out.

Seunghoon’ll guide the smaller to him, leading his every movement, manipulating him the way he wants, the way he has Jinwoo convinced he wants. Jinwoo can feel it happening as Seunghoon pulls away from his lips, eyes sliding open then and relaxing back into his corner of the tub. Seunghoon is pulling Jinwoo closer, hands on his wrists as he guides Jinwoo where he wants him.

Jinwoo doesn’t want that, not this time. He wants to be in charge, not the passenger of a ship that can barely control itself. Jinwoo twists out of Seunghoon’s grip and takes his wrists in his own fingers this time, bringing them above his body to kiss Seunghoon’s wrists gently, before placing a gentle bite on one. The frown Seunghoon has on his face shifts into a small smile. The brown haired boy looks just as relaxed and in control as he always does, but Jinwoo can feel the pulse racing beneath his own fingers.

Jinwoo moves Seunghoon’s hands again, guiding him where he wants this time, placing them above Seunghoon’s own head as Jinwoo moves to straddle his hips.

Seunghoon is making noise now, faint little whimpers and strained breaths. His sounds make Jinwoo feel more powerful than he has before, and Jinwoo is happy, in a twisted way, about the cigarette lying on the small table beside the bathtub. No doubt Seunghoon has even less control because of it. The high probably making his experience all the more overwhelming.

Seunghoon’s eyes have slipped closed now, but his pupils are racing beneath the lids, and Jinwoo leans down to place a gentle kiss on each of them. The ends of his blonde hair tickle against the taller man’s cheeks. Seunghoon flinches, but otherwise hasn’t moved since Jinwoo took over, wrists lying pliant in his lovers hands. He looks beautiful and strung out like this, and Jinwoo takes the opportunity to place gentle kisses down his neck, ending off on his collarbone. Seunghoon swallows thickly, eyes snapping open to meet Jinwoo’s. A small whisper of breath escapes his lips as Jinwoo leans down to smile against his neck.

Even like this, Seunghoon is still impatient, and Jinwoo’s name leaves his lips a dozen times before the latter has mercy on him.

Jinwoo’s name is the only thing on Seunghoon’s lips throughout, like a prayer, and Jinwoo repeats it back at him mixed with Seunghoon’s own.

-

When they finally part and climb out of the bath, Seunghoon has come back to himself, and he pulls Jinwoo to him. He wraps the both of them in a towel, drying the smaller carefully and slowly, before guiding them into his bedroom. Jinwoo and Seunghoon both melt into each other once they’re under the sheets, and Seunghoon tucks Jinwoo in close to his chest. Jinwoo can feel the rise and fall of the muscular chest behind him even out as sleep overcomes them, and he closes his eyes as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a first try at writing a Jinhoon/Winner drabble. It's just practice and hopefully I'll get better. :)


End file.
